Spreadable emulsions which are used as substitutes for butter have generally become classified according to their oil content. Margarine contains not less than 80 percent fat as set forth in the standard of identity of the Federal Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act, 21 CFR 166.110. The margarine is produced by admixing of two phases, oil and aqueous. The oil blending may be done by the refiner or the margarine manufacturer and color may be added, generally carotene to the oil, as well as vitamins and emulsifiers. About 16-18 percent skim milk or water, plus flavorants, salt and preservatives are added to the liquid phase. Diet margarine must have one-third less calories than conventional margarine, and whereas whey or milk powder may be used in margarine because these the same cannot be used in diet margarine because these ingredients have the effect of breaking the emulsion. The diet margarines contain about 60 percent of water and between about 30-35 percent of oil.
The so-called "spreads" are between margarine and diet margarine in oil content and thus contain between about 40 and 80 percent of oil.
The diet margarines, and the "spreads" which are generally sold in plastic tubs, while having less calories than margarine, are less desirable than margarine from the standpoint of taste and mouthfeel.
The reduction in caloric content is generally achieved in these prior art products by increasing the water content and lowering the fat content of the products to the range of about 40 to 60 percent. In order to obtain such fat contents, the addition of various emulsifiers and/or other ingredients to maintain a stable, plastic emulsion of the water-in-oil type is generally required. Further reduction in fat content and caloric content, while desired, has been most difficult to achieve because of problems in maintaining the oil as the continuous phase which is required so that the product exhibits natural texture and mouthfeel. Moreover, the combination of fats and emulsifiers and/or other ingredients such as hydrocolloids employed in a number of prior art low calorie spreads impart a waxy mouthfeel and provide melting characteristics bearing little resemblance to conventional margarines or natural butter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,408, issued on Aug. 20, 1985 to Morehouse, et al., describes a low fat spread using a non-gelled starch hydrolyzate having a D.E. (dextrose equivalent) of about 4 and not more than 25. This spread contained 15 to 35 percent starch hydrolyzate and 15 to 35 percent edible fat.
U.S Pat. No. 4,226,895, issued on Oct. 7, 1980 to Miller, et al., describes a non-pourable, flavored, spreadable emulsion comprising 8 to 15 percent vegetable fat, water and sweetening agent, in the proportion of about 3-4:1 sweetening agent to water in addition to a stabilizer. Maltodextrin was suggested as a sweetening agent component.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,229, issued Nov. 8, 1983 to Bakal, et al., maltodextrins were found to be suitable carriers for flavors to be used in margarine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,520, issued Dec. 9, 1980 to Miller, et al., a fat spread was prepared by using thickening agents such as cellulose ethers, gums, starch and starch derivatives, algin, etc. This spread contained 20 to 40 percent fat.